lotdinofandomcom-20200215-history
Fireyes Masters
Fireyes Masters are archosaurs that are bonded(mentally)to Fireyes.They can live forever, unless they are killed or poisoned or their Fireice dies. Powers Fireice masters will gain some magical powers,but they are never as powerful as their Fireice.The amount of the power depends on how long they have been bonded with their Fireice.The Fireice master who lived for the longest time was Rentol(see below).It was rumored that he had the power to lift a whole mountain. Known Fireyes Masters Rentol He lived in the Rezonian times.His fireice was called Reftal.He lived for nearly 600 years.He was the Rezonian Emperor's second in command and the captain of the knights of fire.He fought in several battles,and in the battle of Minas Seltir(the tower of soldiers)he fought single handed against 300 enemy soldiers,two of whom were fireice masters.He killed them all and won the battle. He was finally killed while trying to take Minas Selturak(the tower of sorcery)from an army of rebels.The rebels killed his entire army and attacked him.He fought against the 3000 rebels but was finally killed by them. Faurnik He is famous for being the only fireice master who fought his own fireice.He used to serve the Rezonian empire. He was sent with 9 other knights of fire to fight the rebels(later known as the Reans).They met the Rebel king to ask him to surrender to the Rezonians.The king offered them riches and power if they agreed to join him.All 10 of them agreed.Faurnik's fireice,Feruntuk,was still loyal to the Rezonians.He fought Faurnik and won.Ferentuk then flew away carrying Faurnik.The other 9 fireyes and their masters chased him.Just as he reached a Rezonian town,one of the traitor Knights shot a bolt of magic at Faurnik and killed him.Ferentuk died(because Faurnik was dead),but before he died he told Selruak,the head of the knights of fire,that the Knights they had sent had betrayed them.This foiled the Rebels' plan. Farunik is remembered as a traitor,but Ferentuk is remembered as one of the greatest Fireice ever(because he fought his own master out of loyalty to the Rezonians). Serultak At the age of 50,Serultak joined the knights of fire.Ten years later,he became the second in command of the knights of fire. 20 years later,the war with the Rebels started.When the Rezonians got word that 9 of their Knights had betrayed them,Selruak(see above)went forth with 20 knights to fight the Rebels.In the middle of the battle,10 of Selruak's Knights betrayed him and joined the rebels.Selruak died and the Rebels won the battle.With Selruak's death,Serultak became the commander of the Knights of fire. He was an excellent commander and fought the Rebels(now known as the Reans,since the city of Rean was their capital)in several battles,most of which he won.Then at the age of 130,he fought in the siege of Minas Mantul.The Reans sent 400,000 soldiers and 50 fireice masters(a lot of Knights had betrayed the Rezonians)to take Minas Mantul.Serultak had 200,000 soldiers and 20 knights of fire.After a long siege(of 4 months),the Reans entered Minas Mantul and fought Serultak.Serultak won the battle,but Minas mantul had been destroyed in the fighting and the Rezonians abandoned it and made the city of Seltel their capital. 10 years after the siege,the Rean king was killed by Serultak and his cousin became the next king.Serultak persuaded the Rezonian king and the Rean king to make an alliance. 60 years later,an army of rebels tried to overthrow the Reans.Serultak was sent to fight them.But the army of Rean didn't turn up and Serultak was left fighting the 20,000 rebels on his own.His Fireice died in the battle.So he died at the age of 200. Reistel the Wizard Reistel was a raptor.He was bonded to the fireice Selteak.He was the greatest raptor king ever.He lived for almost 500 years.Most people thought he lived long because he had a lot of magical abilities.But his long life was actually because he was a Fireice master. Revok Revok was the commander of King Dinor. His fireice was called Rezor. He, Revok and Revok's brother Vorek wreaked havok upon the Dinorean king Kreintel. Once Kreintel was almost killed by Revok, but a wild fireice distracted Revok and Kreintel fled.(By the way, the wild fireice was drunk.) Revok won all the battles he ever fought. After King Stino II ascended to the throne, Revok went missing. He was never seen again. It is possible he his still alive, but the chances are slim. Scandiro Scandiro was the grandson of Ouran and the 4th ruling Noldon king.He was a fireice master. He along with Sciruak(Scirak's grandson)and Sciret(Scirtel's grandson)ruled the Noldon empire together.In his reign,the Tritans invaded. His relative Diicto(who was Scandiro's best friend) was killed in battle by the Tritan king, Moztretos. He called Sciruak and Sciret and together they attacked the Tritans. Their armies were too afraid to fight(one of the Tritans' greatest powers was instilling fear in their enemies' hearts), and they were forced to retreat. Scandiro managed to sneak into the Tritans' capital, and he was about to kill Moztretos, when his conscience made him wake the Tritan king. He managed to kill Moztretos, then he fled to his fort.This delayed the Tritan invasion.That's why the Tritans hate the Noldon:they think they are lying, cheating, scoundrels. Rex Rex, the last of the Dinoreans, is bonded to the Fireice Smoke. He is thus the oldest person in LOTD(more than a hundred,but he looks middle-aged).Smoke is the descendant of Selteak Raptoro Raptoro is the Master of Flame, the youngest(known) Fireyes in the world.He works for the Noldon king Spino.He is also the descendant of Reistel.Flame is a descendant of Selteak.